


Witch and his kitten

by Cookie__94



Series: Witchy seungsung [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Witch Kim Seungmin, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: Jisung has always been clumsy. He also tends to ask for attention in the strangest way. But for him to break the two things he knows not to touch?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Witchy seungsung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Witch and his kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> Hi hello! 
> 
> Definitely didn't decide to write this last minute. This was supposed to be short snd fluffy and somehoe it ended up being a little bit angsty. Enjoy

Seungmin was busy. Well, he was always busy but today he was busier than usual. Just this morning he got a large order for lucky charms and healing potions and while lucky charms were relatively quick and easy to make, it's the healing potion that has him currently stuck in the basement of his shop. Seungmin used to make all his potions in the back room, but ever since he successfully summoned his familiar, he had to move to the basement.

Thinking back to the summoning, Seungmin sometimes wonders what he did wrong to deserve this troublemaker as his familiar. The moment the ritual was over, and the smoke finally disappeared, he barely got a good look at what sort of animal he summoned before the tiny fluff ball bolted out of the room. It came as no surprise when not even a minute later he heard a loud shattering noise from his bedroom. When he came to inspect what his familiar broke, he was greeted with the sight of his grandmother's vase (ugly old thing) shattered into pieces around a tiny kitten. Said kitten was completely soaked in the water that Seungmin forgot to pour out after he threw away the flowers that were sitting in the vase for a few days without anyone caring for them. Seungmin should have known back then already, that his until then peaceful days won't be so peaceful anymore.

Seungmin was pulled out of his thoughts by soft meowing coming from the other side of the door. He tried to ignore it but after a few minutes the meowing got louder and there was a faint scratching sound accompanying it.

"Maybe a short break wouldn't hurt." he sighed. After making sure that the fire was safely put out, he slowly opened the door, making sure the kitten had no chance to slip inside. Though one look at the kitten told Seungmin that his favourite little troublemaker is not trying to sneak inside for a change.

"What did you do now? You look guilty and that alone is a bad sign." Seungmin scooped the kitten up into his arms before making his way upstairs.

"It's not like you to look so guilty after making some trouble. What did you do this time hmmm?" he pressed a soft kiss to the feline's head before setting it down on top of the stairs.

Seungmin made his way through the backroom to the front of the store, his familiar following him quietly. When he got to the curtain separating the back room from the front of the store, he took a deep breath. Everything seemed intact in the back room, so that means there's disaster waiting for him on the other side of the curtain. It made sense that the trouble would be there. His little feline companion likes to spend his time there, sunning in front of the store window. With one last look around, he pulled the curtain away and stepped into the shop.

At first glance everything seemed to be in its place, but the lack of tiny footsteps following him confirmed that this indeed is the crime scene. He walked around the counter and that's when he saw it.

"Jisung, care to explain why is my crystal ball on the floor? And not only on the floor, but shattered to pieces?" Seungmin tried to stay calm. He looked over to the curtain to see Jisung's tiny head poking out from behind the counter.

"Come here you little troublemaker! Do you know how important this crystal ball is? God Jisung why would you go on the counter and-" Seungmin's blood run cold when he saw what laying on the counter.

His wand. He always left it on the counter because he knew that Jisung knew not to touch it. Just like he knows not to touch the crystal ball. Yet he touched both today. Not only did he touch them, he destroyed them. The crystal ball shattered into many pieces on the floor. It might be very important and dear to Seungmin as this specific crystal ball has been passed down in his family for generations, but it was nowhere as important and dear as his wand. His wand that is currently sitting on the counter with a destroyed tip. No, not destroyed. Chewed on. In the many years he's been with Jisung, he never felt this much anger aimed at his familiar.

He lifted his gaze to Jisung, and he could see Jisung visibly shrink in on himself the moment their eyes met.

"Han Jisung! Just why did you think it would be a great idea to chew on my wand?! You know how important a wand is to a witch yet you decide that this is what you're gonna chew on today! I've been tolerating your tendencies to destroy my things for way too long! I've been too soft on you! You might be my familiar but that doesn't mean you're just gonna ignore all the rules you can! The rules apply to you more than to anyone else! You, more than anyone else should know just how absolutely fucking stupid of you this was!"

Seungmin was fuming. How dare he destroy his wand. He heard tiny whimpers and saw Jisung moving towards him. "No! Don't come here! I don't need you to destroy anything else. I don't care where you go just, stay away from here."

He didn't wait for a sign that Jisung understood to leave him alone before bending down and carefully picking up bigger pieces of what remained of his crystal ball. He didn't want to think about his wand. Not yet. Sure it's not the end of the world and it can be fixed, hopefully, but he didn't want to think about it. Thinking about it would mean thinking about why Jisung did that and right now he's too angry to think rationally.

It took a while, but eventually all pieces were picked up or swept away, and his ruined wand was carefully placed in the drawer of his table. He dusted off his knees and washed hands before putting his mind on finding Jisung. He was way too harsh on him earlier and he knows he should've let him explain, but emotions took over and there was no use beating himself over it now. He just needs to find him and talk.

The problem is, even after an hour of looking, he couldn't find the tiny kitten anywhere. Seungmin looked in all Jisung's hiding spaces and nothing. He even looked at the top of all the cupboards even though he knows Jisung hates high places, and yet nothing.

When he still couldn't find him after another hour of looking, he started panicking. He thought back to what he said, "stay away from here". What if Jisung thought he meant he doesn't want him around anymore. He wouldn't leave him, would he? He's Seungmin's familiar, he needs to be close to Seungmin or he will start losing his energy faster. What did he do! 

Seungmin could feel the tears coming, but he refused to let them out. He won't cry, not yet. The day is not over and there's still a chance that Jisung simply found a very good hiding spot. Yeah, that's what it is. Seungmin refuses to lose all the hope just yet. The day is not over!

It was later in the evening when he was preparing dinner that it really hit him. He was fine during the day as he found other things to do but now there's nothing that requires his complete attention, that the consequences of what he said earlier really gets to him. Jisung left him. He's not coming back. He's all alone. Again. He didn't even tell Jisung he loves him. And now he won't ever be able to tell him because he's not there anymore. His little fluff ball full of energy left him because Seungmin was too worked up to stop and think about what he was saying.

Seungmin couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He lost the one person he loved the most, there's no way he can stop himself from crying. 

He ended up sitting on the kitchen floor for what felt like hours, when suddenly there were hands touching him. Soft hands. Even with his emotions all over the place there's no way he would not be able to recognize that touch.

"Don't cry Minnie. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to break the crystal ball. It was an accident. Please, I'll be more careful in the future so please don't cry anymore."

Jisung. There was no doubt that that was Jisung's voice. Full of emotion that he most likely tried to keep in, but it was his voice. Why did he come back? Seungmin was so mean to him earlier, Jisung would be better without him. But Seungmin was also unbelievably happy. He was back. His Jisung, his adorable tiny kitten Jisung was back. The only person he could ever love came back to him.

He couldn't say anything. He tried, but all that left his mouth was a choked whimper that left Seungmin feeling embarrassed. It didn't matter though, because the little giggle Jisung let out was the sound he longed to hear all day. 

It took a while, but eventually Seungmin calmed down enough to be able to talk. He lifted his head and the first thing he saw was Jisung's feline-like eyes shining with unshed tears. How much did his familiar cry today already. And it was all his fault.

"Hey Minnie. No more tears. My little pretty witch shouldn't be crying like this. You're prettier when you smile. Damn you're prettier when you're angry and yell at me. So do that instead. I don't want to see you cry. Especially since it's my fault those tears exist in the first place." Jisung gave him a weak yet soft smile.

"I don't want to yell at you. Not when I just got you back." Seungmin said it so quietly that he himself barely heard but he knew that Jisung was able to hear it. 

"But i broke your crystal ball! You should yell at me! I know how much it means to you!" Jisung wasn't looking at him and no matter how emotionally exhausted Seungmin was, he knew what that meant.

"Kitten, what are you not telling me? What are you hiding?" Jisung shifted on his spot, hands still on Seungmin's arms. "What really happened before you came downstairs."

Jisung sighed before shifting to sit a little closer to Seungmin. Seeking a comfort. Seungmin could read Jisung like an open book and they both knew it. 

"It's a bit complicated. You know how you were talking with that customer about possible side effects of his luck potion?" Seungmin nodded. Jisung fell asleep not even halfway through the conversation. He could list the side effects on top of his head just as well as Seungmin. "I know you've noticed but I slept through that. And actually way past that. It's just sooooo boring. No offense.

When I woke up, it was to a noise. At first i didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it's you just looking for something, but then i started paying more attention and i realized that no matter how strange your eating habits can get, you don't chew that loud. There was a stray cat chewing on your wand and no way was I going to just sit there and not do anything. So i went to scare the cat off but as i was getting on the counter i accidentally knocked your crystal ball over. It scared the stray off, but I knew I was in trouble. After-" he shifted even closer to Seungmin "After you told me to stay away, I decided to go and look for the stray. Make sure they won't come back. I'm sorry it took me so long but I ran into a few problems on the way. Nothing too serious don't worry! So, that's what happened. The crystal ball is my fault and I will do anything for you to forgive me!"

Seungmin couldn't believe his ears. He knew that there must have been a reason why Jisung would go on the counter, but to think he did it was because he was protecting his things. And not only that but he then went to fight the stray. Stray that was probably a full grown cat and while Jisung wasn't weak, he never grew out of his kitten stage for some reason. 

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He quickly scanned him for any visible injuries.

"What? Yes, yes I'm okay. I didn't get hurt. I'm a witch's familiar after all! I'm not weak!" Jisung puffed out his cheeks.

"Thank God! Jisung, I'm really sorry for shouting at you. I should've stopped to think about what I'm saying but I didn't. I was too caught up in my head to realise you wouldn't do that without a reason. I tried to look for you when I finished cleaning up but I couldn't find you anywhere and I got so scared that- that you-" Seungmin could feel the tears coming back, but before they could spill over there were hands gently pulling him into a hug.

"No more tears, Minnie. I know you didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know you wanted me to stay away from the front of the store. Minnie, you are my little witch and I love you a lot. There is no way I'm leaving you." Jisung was running hand through Seungmin's hair and it was almost enough for him to miss what Jisung said. Almost.

"What- What did you just say?" He was afraid to look at Jisung. Afraid to find out that Jisung was only joking. Tiny finger under his chin urged him to look up into Jisung's sparkly eyes.

"I love you Minnie. And not just as my witch. No, I love you in a way I want to hold you while you sleep and give you good morning and goodnight kisses. In the way I want to spend every moment with you until you're old and gray. I love you Kim Seungmin, with all your flaws. Not that there are any. And I know you feel the same way. For being a witch, you sure are bad at hiding your emotions." Jisung let out another giggle before leaning closer.

They were just inches apart. One small move and their lips would touch. But Jisung didn't move. He looked into Seungmin's eyes, asking for permission. Instead of answering, Seungmin leaned in and connected their lips. The kiss was slow and soft, but it conveyed all their feelings. When Seungmin pulled back, their lips were still slightly touching. Both of their cheeks were tinted red, but it didn't matter. It was just them.

Witch and his familiar.

Jisung and Seungmin.

"I love you my little kitten."

"I love you my little witch."


End file.
